Father and Son
by Freshman19
Summary: Ichigo always thought his life as a shinigami was a secret form his family, but whathappens when he finds out it really isn't? One Shot


This is my first Bleach fanfic so I thought I'd start with a oneshot. Enjoy!

* * *

Father and Son

"I hate homework" Ichigo grunted as he stared down at the equations on his desk. Even though, before the soul society raid, he was in the top 20 students in his class, he hated the homework part of it.

"Oh suck it up Ichigo, you can copy mine if you liiike" Rukia teased from his closet holding up the finished sheet of homework, only to have a shoe come flying passed her head and into the closet." Fine, I hope you fail" Rukia called as she shot her tongue at the Orange haired boy. A few minutes later, her soul beeper went off. "Ichigo, we have to go" she called as she popped a mod soul into her mouth, Chappy, her favorite.

"Dammit, where'd Kon run off to, oh whatever" Ichigo said in frustration as he pulled out his deputy soul reaper badge, laid in his bed, and used it to get his soul out of his body, but just then…

"Hey IIIIIICHIIIIIIIIGOOOOOOO!" Isshin burst through the door and startled both Rukia and Ichigo. Ichigo Froze, as if he'd been caught committing a crime, eye widened , his hand at the handle of Zangetsu.

"Maybe he can't See me" Ichigo thought as he crept towards the open window, but of course…

"What are you wearing Ichigo and why do you have a giant sword?!" Isshin blurted out and Ichigo fell face first onto his desk in embarrassment.

"Umm, I'll just uh...go now" Rukia jumped from the window sensing the awkward silence that preceded her exit.

"So...Uh…Surprise, I guess" Ichigo said looking at his dad's now serious looking face. Isshin just stared at his son, who was frozen in place, until a small laugh escaped his mouth.

"Hahahaha!" the laugh grew louder as time went on, and started to annoy Ichigo.

"So, you think finding your son in weird clothes and a giant sword on his back is funny? What kind of Parent are you dad?!" Ichigo yelled, but it was drowned out by his father's laughing.

"Oh man, this is great; the look on your face, when I caught you in your Shinigami robes was amazing, hahaha" Isshin sat down on Ichigo's bed. "Silly boy, I've known you were a Shinigami the whole time, especially after Rukia disappeared. Did you honestly think I'd let my fifteen year old son have a girl in his closet and not know about it? Let me see that badge of yours son" Ichigo handed his father his deputy soul reaper badge as told. "Prepare to be amazed!" Isshin pressed the badge to his chest and his physical body fell backwards onto Ichigo's bed with a soft thump, leaving Isshins spirit body sitting up and in a Shinigami's uniform with what looked to be the remnants of a captain Hiyori.

"What…the…" Ichigo hadn't moved since his father caught him and with this revelation he hopped down from the desk and stared blankly at his father. "Y-You mean…you were….a….SHINIGAMI?!" a cracking sound filled the room as Ichigo tried to slap his dad like normal, but Isshin caught his son by the wrist.

"I let you get away with that in our human bodies, but the stories different in spirit form Ichigo" and he tossed Ichigo straight out of the window and into the yard and soon followed." I know all about your powers Ichigo, how you saved Rukia from execution and Helped uncover Souske Aizen as the traitor he was…and that you've been training to control your Inner hollow with the Vizards." Ichigo remained frozen on the ground after hearing that his father had known all along where he was and what he was doing. "Did you really think you were living some secret life and that Kon could really masquerade as you while you were doing all this? Come on son; give your ole man more credit than that." Isshin said giving an authoritative nod.

"So, you've known about my secret all along…so then…why didn't you help me?" Ichigo yelled angrily, putting a hand on Zangetsu, fully prepared to beat it out of his father.

"Because I didn't raise some little bitch that couldn't save one friend, that's why" Isshin nonchalantly answered, using his left pinky to dig in his ear, "You were already independent before you met Rukia and you had her teach you how to use your powers to start, you got Urahara to train you and then you left. If you really wanted my help you would have came to me and told me about it" he finished digging, "but since you ask so nicely…" a small flash of light caught Ichigo's eyes and before he knew it his dad was behind him. "GOOD MOOOOOOOOORNIIIIIIIIIING ICHIIIGOOOOOOOO"

Ichigo felt a foot on his face and his head slammed against the wall."Oww dammit, is that anyway to wake your son up?!" he yelled, his face getting pretty warm by now.

"It is when my son just got home from getting his ass kicked by an arrancar" Isshin said softly under his breath.

"What was that?" Ichigo asked.

"NOTHING" Isshin punched Ichigo in the gut, "now get downstairs, your sisters are making breakfast" Isshin strode gallantly out of the room whistling happily.


End file.
